Question: What do the following two equations represent? $4x+2y = 2$ $-6x+12y = -3$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $4x+2y = 2$ $2y = -4x+2$ $y = -2x + 1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-6x+12y = -3$ $12y = 6x-3$ $y = \dfrac{1}{2}x - \dfrac{1}{4}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.